familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Phil Allen
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the File:Phil 2013.jpg page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Thurstan (talk) 11:50, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Family tree charts Hello, Phil! You've been working on ancestral lines without creating any ancestor trees or descendant tables. Maybe you haven't seen the value of them yet. I've given some of your folks a few of those. You find them from the tabs near the top of an article. I then created a somewhat speculative page, which gets an even more impressive "tree" subpage. See whether you can find any fault in Philip Allen (living) or Philip Allen (living)/tree. Feel free to alter the basic article as you see fit. If you want to change its name, find the "Rename" function under the "Edit" or "Edit with form" menu, and check the "subpages" box so that the pages continue to match. After a renaming, you need a further "Edit" and "Publish" to get everything showing again. My wife has some Allen ancestors, and I've been finding Merryweather ancestors for a friend - both surnames basically north or midland England. Maybe we'll get some linkages one day. Kind regards. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:41, August 25, 2014 (UTC)